


justice

by rexflame



Series: Cray Units [1]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: exploring on cfv units, god damn i love me some cfv units
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexflame/pseuds/rexflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"what is justice?" he asks all of them - and then he has to ask himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	justice

**Author's Note:**

> woo! alright, jayden here! i've wanted to explore the stories behind the ripples for a while - as well as their individual ideas of justice -so here i am! the units need a LOT more love in the world of fanfiction, beyond characters like blaster blade and blaster dark. 
> 
> please enjoy!

 i. You have heard stories of him.

Captain Genovious, famed strategist and military commander - infamous for his choices against the army, following his own choices over the brutality of the military.  You are not sure what to think of him, serious and accepting in an oddly non-militaristic way.  But there is something that calls you to him, stronger than even the wish to join prestigious branches, Blue Storm, the Tear Knights - the idea of seizing your own destiny is stronger than anything else.

And he speaks to you, one day, as if there is not a gap between you and he, a small aquaroid with much to learn and a powerful military commander.

“You want to join me,” he says simply.

You nod. You are on some far edge of territory, where it is silent - you like the silence. Noises bother you.  He seems satisfied with that and settles himself down beside you, looking off into the ocean that is your home.

“Sotirio, is it?”

You nod again.

“Don’t speak much, do you?”

Another nod. The Captain laughs, reaching over and tousling your hair gently as if you’re friends, equals, and not nearly opposites.

“What do you think justice is, Sotirio?”

The silence that stretches isn’t the kind silence you like to nestle yourself in but rather a burdened one, waiting for an answer as you both watch the waves move silently. Silent.

“There’s no wrong answer,” Genovious adds after a moment, picking himself up off the ground. You hear his footsteps step away, further, further, and then -

You stand up.

“Wait.”

He turns and looks at you, the faintest hint of a smile on his cheeks.

“Hm?”

“Justice is protecting people. It is doing what’s right - and following your own truths.”

You don’t think you’ve ever seen as large a smile on anyone as you did in that moment - a proud and glowing smile that made you want to stand by him forever. The ferocity in his eyes, the water whirling around you - everything felt as if it had shifted the slightest bit, as if nothing would be the same.

“You’re very calm and quiet. You’d be good for stealth missions. Yes, I think you’d be very useful.”

Your eyes widen.

“What do you say - oh, but you don’t have to accept. I know my regiment has an… interesting name for itself, to say the least.”

You shake your head, blue eyes wider than before.

“I want to join you, Captain Genovious.”

He extends a hand to shake - you take it with the smallest of movements. His hand clenches yours, sturdy and strong.

You know you have made the right decision.


End file.
